Flora's Curse
by puzzlemistress
Summary: flora was born with a curse. It comes back to haunt her 17 years later. What is this curse. What will happen to the winx and Helia. Will there be a cure. READ TO FIND OUT.
1. Chapter 1

**Flora's pov**

I start to get dress for me and the girls for our group date. I wear my favorite pink t-shirt and a pair of shiny jeans. I put on very little makeup and head out with Layla. We wait outside with the girls. I suddenly feel a little dizzy so I stop walking.

"Flora, you ok?" Layla asked.

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy spell." I said.

"Hey, the boys are here." Stella said excitedly.

We go up to greet them but I stop with a scream. This loud pinging and screams blast in my head. I fell to the floor in pain .

**Heila pov**

As the girls walked to us, I hear flora screamed and fell to the ground. I rush to her and pull her close to me.

"Flora, what's wrong." I asked.

"Make it stop!" She screamed.

Tears started to flow down her face in pain.

"Heila! Make it stop! Please! It's hurts!" Flora begged crying her eyes out.

I stroked her hair, trying to sooth her, and tried to figure out what happened. She buried her face in my chest and sobs in pain. After about a good 10 minutes of sobbing in pain, the girls went to get help. She stopped scream when she finally passed out. I pick her up and carry her to the infirmary. I lay her down on the bed then I turned around to get an extra blanket. When I turn back around her body is levitating off the bed.

"Flora!" I shout to her as her body convulses in pain with her screams.

"Heila what's happening?" Sky asked.

Flora's body dropped on the bed and was glowing green. the light around her soon faded out and her breathing became even. Tears slowly fall down her cheeks. I went to wipe it but a ray of green light zapped my finger.

"What the?" I asked out loud.

"What happened?" Headmistress Fargonda asked.

"She told me that she was a little dizzy but she was fine. Then we waited for the guys to come then she just started screaming." Layla explained quickly.

"She was floating over te bed then she was just dropped. I tried to touch her but she just shocked me." I added.

"Flora told me about her abilities when she first came her. I promised her that I would try to help her but I fear it may be too late." Fargonda said sadly.

"What happened to her?" Bloom asked.

"She is dying. Her powers are slowly eating away at her. If we do not it before her 18th birthday, which is in 3 days, she will die." Fargonda explained sadly.

My heart sank at that. I look at flora lovingly and I can see her face getting pale. I couldn't reach out to touch her.

"How do we cure it." Layla asked with tears in her eyes.

"I honestly don't know girls. I really don't." Fairagonda said sadly.

All I could then was hang my head down, and let the tears fall to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Helia's pov

It has been 2 days since Flora fell asleep. I was simple resting my eyes until I heard a soft voice and an even softer touch wake me up.

"Helia. Wake up sweetie pie." Flora said sweetly as usual.

I open my eyes and looked at her happily. I kissed her sweet yet desperately and pull her into my arms.

"Are you ok? I was so worried about you." I asked as I squeezed her tightly

"I'm fine sweetie pie. I'm sorry I scared you." Flora said softly.

"What is going on with you? Ms. Faragonda said about a curse and you dying." I rushed out to her.

"Helia, breathe sweetie. I will explain everything just calm down." Flora said trying to calm me down.

"Flora!" Layla shouted as she came and hugged Flora.

"Layla!" Flora shouted as she squeezed her tightly.

"Help me up. I need to see Ms. Faragonda." Flora said as she took my hand

We help Flora out of bed and get to the dean's office. The girls all screamed and rushed to hug Flora.

"You shouldn't be out of bed Flora." Ms. Faragonda said.

"I'm Headmistress but I had to tell you what Mother told me." She apologized.

"Mother?" Brandon asked.

"Mother Nature. She has been coming to be since I was first cursed. She wanted to tell me that Darkar is back." Flora explained seriously.

"How?" Bloom asked curiously.

"He wasn't only your Dragon Fire he wanted, he also wanted the soul of Limphea. It's called The Soul of Mother Nature. It keeps the rest of the planets in balance." Flora explained.

"How does that effect you?" Riven asked.

"If the plants die then everything eles dies. Including me." Flora explained sadly.

I only pull her closer to me. I fought crying as the others soon began crying. I felt Flora shake violently against me and pushed me away.

* * *

Flora pov

Heila pulled me close to him. I know he much hurting because of this. I started shaking against him and pulled away from him. I heard Mother Nature talking to me.

"Flora." Mother said.

"Mother, what is going on?" I asked.

"Darkar is fighting the cage. I am holding him back as hard as I can." Mother explained.

"Mother if he escapes he will kill you." I said in shock.

"Flora, what is going on." Heila asked.

"Darkar is fighting Mother." I explained quickly.

"Ah!" Mother screamed.

I fell to the ground in pain. I could feel her pain. I looked on the desk to see a letter opener and rememeber a way to remove her from my body. I snatched the opener and ran out of the room.

"If you won't leave me willingly, I will make you leave." I said as I go to an empty room and perfom the incantation.

"Flora, open the door!" Helia shouted.

I quickly said the rest of the incantaton and drove the letter opener into my stomach. I screamed and Mother left me. She even a few inches infront of me.

"Flora what have you done?" She asked me.

"I'm sorry. You are the universe's last chance. If I am to die, you have to protect everyone." I explained weakly as I pulled the bloody opener out of me.

"Flora please open the door!" Layla said as she hammered on the door.

"You need to go home to rest. My friends and I will fight him." I explained to her as the room started to spin.

"Flora!" Several voices shouted.

"Go now!" I shouted to her as I fell to the ground.

She kissed my forehead and I felt the wound heal itself. I room stopped spinning and my head no longer ached. I tried to get up but a dark voice spoke.

"You are strong for a flower child." Darkar taunted.

"You missed with the wrong winx." I said angrily.

"What about the band of hero rejects?" Darkar asked.

"If you so much as look at him, I will kill you!" I snapped angrily at him.

"I may not have the dragon fire, but I wll have you." Darkar said.

"In hell. If I die, you are going with me." I said firmly as I finally stand up.

His voice faded as the door was kicked in. Heila scooped me into his arms and squeezes me tightly.

"Flora, how did the blood get here." Techna asked holding the letter opener and pointing to the spot on the floor.

Before I could answer, Helia pulled me away and looked at my shirt.

"Why did you hurt yourself?" He asked worriedly.

"Mother was going to die. What was I suppose to do let it happen. I did a spell to cast her out of me." I explained.

"We still have to deal with Darkar inside of you." Riven said.

"And to make it worse, we have to deal with Darkar inside of me with Mother fighting him. I'm on my own this time." I explained grimly.

"No you're not. You got us." Nabu said with small smile.

"We will find a way to stop him." Bloom said.

"That I do believe." I said as I watched Helia's face change.

I know he is trying to be brave for me. I don't know if I can ask him to do this. I really don't know.


End file.
